The Prime Minister is dating
by JSLaws
Summary: AU"Peeta Mellark, el primer ministro más joven de Corea del Sur, quien es 100% capaz en su trabajo, pero 0% capaz de ser padre, lucha solo en la crianza de sus 3 hijos. Katniss Everdeen, una joven periodista llena de entusiasmo, pero siempre termina perdiendo grandes primicias. Ella entra accidentalmente en un escándalo con el primer ministro y para mantener su posición, se casan."
1. Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones: Esta historia es una adaptación del dorama "The prime minister and i" y los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Suzanne Collins. Ninguno me pertenece.


	2. Chapter 1

Una de las cenas más importantes estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo en Corea. Políticos, empresarios, candidatos de todo el país se preparaban para el gran evento, que sin duda ayudaría en la decisión de quien sería el Primer Ministro.

—Aquí viene el 45ª Primer Ministro de la República de Corea, Peeta Mellark.

Era claro que Peeta estuviera entre los candidatos, si no, había dedicado gran parte de su vida a la política, deseando poder hacer cambios que lo hicieran reconocerse entre los otros Ministros anteriores, pero no solo buscaba popularidad, él también había vivido con una familia normal que tenía problemas así que se prometió que si llegaba a ocupar ese puesto nunca olvidaría a las personas que son como él. Aunque claro, su vida no era miel sobre hojuelas, un trágico accidente se hizo presente en su vida hace más de 7 años que ocasiono el fallecimiento de su esposa Madge, desde esa ocasión se había reusado a salir con alguien más o tan siquiera seguir con su vida sentimental: él estaba demasiado ocupado para esas cosas, y más teniendo a sus tres hijo: Vick de 7 años, Prim de 12 y Rory de 15.

—Y la esposa del Primer Ministro, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss era una joven de 28 años, con el único integrante de su familia con vida, internado en un hospital mental debido al Alzheimer. Su vestido era de un color rosa fucsia, que combinaba a la perfección con su color de piel, apenas iba maquillada ya que ella prefería los tonos naturales, su cabello normalmente era rizado, ahora lo llevaba lacio. Caminaron hasta el podio, donde más aplausos los acompañaron, seguido de fotos y saludos.

El Primer Ministro de integridad y rectitud, al que todos los ciudadanos aman, mi marido, Peeta Mellark

Ambos sonreían a las cámaras y audiencias, posando para las fotos, luego se vieron el uno al otro… inmediatamente la sonrisa de el desapareció, en su lugar con los labios apretados aguantando las ganas de gritarle que dejara de tocarlo y una mirada de reproche. Ella sin embargo, seguía sonriéndole, se le consideraba una persona amable y no dejaría de serlo solo porque él le mostrara su peor lado.


	3. Chapter 2

El Primer Ministro de integridad y rectitud, al que todos los ciudadanos aman, mi marido, Peeta Mellark Sin embargo, al menos para mí, este hombre era demasiado cruel, verdaderamente tirano y tan sangre fría que era aterrador

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos en torno al primer ministro, era claro que a él no le agradaba la idea de tener una segunda esposa, aun así, las cosas ya estaban hechas.

El inicio del contrato absurdo de matrimonio con este hombre comenzó hace dos meses

•••

—Eres tan bonita, ¿puedes darme un autógrafo por favor?

Katniss asomo un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para no ser vista por las personas, era buena en ello, pasar desapercibida, y conseguir una fotografía con la que su jefe estaría contento por su trabajo.

—Por favor, denos unos más.

—Oh, eres tan bonita.

—Disfruté escuchando su canción.

—¿Enserio?

En esa ocasión iba disfrazada de una de las camareras del restaurante: camisa de manga larga beige, chaleco color café y pantalones negros, junto con unas zapatillas de piso a juego, su cabello normalmente esta suelto, en esta ocasión no era el caso, estaba sujeto con una goma en la parte baja de su cabeza… tenía que parecer del servicio lo más posible para no levantar sospechas. Cargaba consigo un diminuto carro donde se llevaban las ordenes, encima una charola de plata con tapa, en su caso, no era comida lo que transportaba, en su lugar, una cámara profesional. La saco cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido.

—Jefe del Estado Mayor—hablaba Peeta Mellark, en ese momento estaba en una junta, a lado de su fiel amiga y secretaria en jefe Delly Cartwright, conocidos desde la universidad —Usted dijo que había algo que debía decirme.

—Ya es la tercera vez que un candidato a Primer Ministro no ha sido capaz de pasar a la audiencia de confirmación—explicaba Snow—Esta vez, para demostrar que realmente estamos haciendo lo que se necesita, el Presidente tiene la intención de llevar a cabo una selección sorprendente.

—¿Selección sorprendente? —preguntaba Peeta, sin saber a qué se refería.

—El Primer Ministro más joven de la República de Corea —aclaro el— Por favor, sirva como el Primer Ministro.

…

Era una junta nada formal, celebridades con otras celebridades disfrutaban de una velada sin compromisos, relajándose, lo que no sabían era que no estaban solas. Ahí se encontraba Katniss, y no precisamente porque fuera una de ellas.

—Eso es extraño—dijo ella, más hablando sola que para otra persona —Definitivamente dijeron que Hyun Hee vino—las invitadas seguían riendo, mientras Katniss tomaba fotografías de ellas a hurtadillas, obviamente no se dejarían fotografiar si ella se los pidiese, así que era su única forma de conseguirlas—¡Te atrape! —exclamo en silencio, dando con la persona buscada.

…

—Por tomar una decisión tan difícil, gracias de verdad—dijo Snow, mientras se despedía de Peeta con una apretón de manos—Hasta mañana en la mañana cuando el anuncio oficial sea liberado por la Casa Azul, por favor mantenga esta información secreta.

Bajaron la cabeza, en señal de despedida. —Voy a ir a despedirlo—aclaro Delly, luego salió detrás de él. Peeta no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, ser el Primer Ministro, adjuntándole siendo el más joven hasta la fecha en el país de Corea conllevaba una gran responsabilidad. El sonido de un flasheo lo saco de sus pensamientos, enarco una ceja, buscando aquel sonido, que sin duda era resultado de alguien fotografiándolos. No tardó en encontrar una silueta arriba de una de las casas de ahí junto, tomando a dos personas en una incómoda situación.

—Está bien—se animaba ella—Solo un poco más, un poco más, un poco más… Bien, ¡sí! —su fotografía fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Peeta, quien la miraba incriminatoria. Ella no fue rápida, pues no le dio el tiempo suficiente para esconderse cuando el candidato la había visto—¿Qué fue eso justo ahora? —dijo, deteniendo su trabajo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Demando Peeta, quien ya estaba situado al lado de ella —¿Con permiso de quien estas tomando esas fotografías? ¿Es usted periodista? —Katniss bajo de donde estaba, intentando hacer que guardara silencio, nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí y no tenían por qué hacerlo.

—Sí, soy periodista— se apresuró a responder— Estoy un poco ocupada ahora mismo. ¿Podría usted, por favor, estar tranquilo e irse? —sugirió amablemente. Antes de darse cuenta, Peeta ya tenía las manos sobre su cámara, no tardo en arrebatársela.

—Tiene que borrar mis fotos antes de irse—buscando entre la memoria cosas que pudieran revelar lo que se le acababa de decir, más sin embargo no encontró ninguna de ellas.

—No estaba tomando fotos de usted—bufo ella—¡Deme mi cámara, por favor! —exclamo saltando sobre ella, sus pocos intentos fallaron, era claro, Peeta era más grande que ella y para variar Katniss no se definía por ser excesivamente grande, al contrario, parecía más pequeña.

—No sé cómo se enteró y vino, pero hasta el anuncio Oficial de la Casa Azul de mañana por la mañana, voy a confiscar esto—dijo señalando la cámara.

—¿La casa azul? ¿De qué está hablando ahora? Deme mi cámara, por favor —casi rogo, viendo que sus intentos por tomarla era fracaso.

—Espero—ordeno Peeta, había encontrado la fotografía de las personas en la situación comprometedora— ¿Usted vive de tomar fotos como estas? —pregunto casi ofendido.

—¿Por qué le interesa lo que otras personas fotografían? —respondió en tono inocente.

—¿No se avergüenza de entrometerse en la vida privada de otras personas? —bufo Peeta, ella no era una reportera, si no, una de esas personas que trabajaban para los programas de espectáculos y todas esas cosas, casualmente las que el odiaba —¡Que patética! Patética—dijo regresándole la cámara y yéndose por donde vino.

Katniss aún estaba en shok. Nunca la habían ofendido por su trabajo, y menos porque a ella le encantaba. — ¿Qué? ¿Patética? —Repitió casi incrédula— ¡Que ahjussi* más ridículo—chillo, observo su cámara, luego volteo para el mismo lado donde se había ido —Pero su cara me parece muy familiar—dijo pensativa, en algún lugar lo había visto, sin embargo no recordaba en dónde. Volvió a su posición de hace unos minutos, dispuesta a tomar más fotos, solo que la pareja en este caso ya la había visto. "Mierda" pensó Katniss, antes de salir despavorida.

—¡Tu! ¡Detente ahí!

***ahjussi: significa señor. **

•••

El Primer Ministro nominado Peeta Mellark, comenzó su deber recibiendo los informes de situación y preparándose para las audiencias en el Congreso. Debido a la impactante selección como el Primer Ministro más joven hasta hora, él está recibiendo toda la atención del pueblo de la nación.

—Apágalo—ordeno Gale, veía las noticias donde solo se hablaba de Peeta.

Con el anuncio de esta nominación…

—No consideramos que el Presidente se decidiría por Peeta Mellark—dijo Brutus, sorprendido—Asumimos que sería usted, Ministro.

—Esta es una situación que requiere de un bombero más que de un francotirador, ¿no es así? —pregunto sin voltear a ver a Brutus—En una situación donde ya tres nominamos a Primer Ministro han caído debido a la corrupción, él debe haber pensado que era mejor que el yerno de un conglomerado.

—Teniendo en cuenta la respuesta del partido opositor, el no tendrá ningún problema en pasar la audiencia de confirmación—anunciaba con seguridad.

—Realmente, ¿será así? —Dijo no muy seguro— En cuanto a los problemas, nosotros podemos crear uno. Entiende lo que estoy diciendo, ¿cierto?

•••

"El ex fiscal y gobernador de la isla de Jeju, Peeta Mellark. Nuevo candidato a Primer Ministro"

—Sigan a esta persona—ordeno Caesar, lanzando un periódica con la fotografía de Peeta en primera plana.

Cato y Katniss observaron la fotografía, ella abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida, era la misma persona que se había encontrado. — ¡Oh! ¡Esta persona! —exclamo señalando al candidato.

—Finalmente Corea ha conseguido un Primer Ministro guapo y elegante—decía soñador Caesar.

"Desde sus días como Fiscal, ha hecho conocido su nombre por sus habilidades innatas, y si carácter recto y honesto. Después de ingresar en la Academia Nacional, el apodo que ha ganado con sus excepcionales actividades políticas y sus buenas proporciones es el Lee Byung Hun de Yeouido*, pero junto a su rápido ascenso, hubo una tragedia. Hace siete años, durante su periodo como Gobernador de la Isla de Jeju perdió a su esposa repentinamente en un accidente automovilístico. Debido a su devoción a una sola mujer, se ha negado a casarse nuevamente, y ha criado el solo a sus 3 hijos. Ha ingresado a la lista de los Hombres Coreanos más admirados, por la pureza de su amor. Por otra parte, ha sido elegido como el "político más sexy", por las estudiantes universitarias. También, votado de igual manera por las celebridades femeninas. Votado el N° 1, "como el hombre con el que quieren salir", por las señoritas de Oro. Votado N° 1, "como el hombre por el que cambiarían a sus maridos", por las amas de casa."

—En resumen, ahora mismo, él es la celebridad más ardiente ante los ojos de las mujeres coreanas—explicaba Caesar— El nuevo Primer Ministro, Peeta Mellark, estoy diciendo.

—Lo sabía—susurro Katniss—Me parecía familiar… Pero, ¿sobre qué podríamos preguntar a los políticos? —Pregunto a Caesar— ¿Si son liberales o conservadores? ¿Esa clase de preguntas?

—Ay, no hables hacer de conservadores—replico— A los lectores de nuestras Scandal News no les interesa nada sobre sus opiniones de política, vida o país. A nuestros lectores solo les interesa una cosa—argumento Caesar— Delly Cartwright. Es el décimo año que ha estado a cargo de Secretaria en Jefe de Peeta Mellark —anuncio, mostrándoles fotos de ellos dos juntos— Bueno, ella está pegada a él, diciendo que es su superior desde la universidad, su camarada político y otras cosas —dice con voz cansada y restándole importancia — Realmente, ¿crees que esa es la verdad?

—Entonces, escarbemos el lado romántico de la historia—exclamo Cato—Eso es, ¿verdad?

—Eso es—le encantaba cuando su equipo se trabajó captaba las ideas rápidamente—Katniss, tu ve y observa a fondo.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo—replico ella.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces renuncia —objeto Caesar— En su lugar, voy a descontar todos los gastos de tu salario, ¿Te parece? —Katniss solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendida

—Aigoo*. ¡Qué temperamental! —chillo Katniss, colgándose de su brazo— Lo are. Si lo hago, estará todo bien, ¿no?

…

**Lee Byung Hun de Yeouido: Famosa estrella de películas coreanas; Yeouido: Lugar de la asamblea nacional. **

**Aigoo: Es una expresión, por ejemplo, de frustración o desagrado. **

•••

—Buenos días, soy Peeta Mellark—saludo a los reporteros—En un tiempo difícil, he aceptado una responsabilidad difícil. Sin olvidar como los ciudadanos están dependiendo de nosotros, solo diré, que hare mí mejor esfuerzo.

Katniss observaba su vestimenta en un espejo —¿Parezco realmente una reportera seria? —se preguntó, acomodando sus lentes. Todos iban detrás de Peeta Mellark, mientras caminaba pensando en retirarse.

—¿Abandono su tercera candidatura al mandato como Gobernador de Jeju para convertirse en el Primer Ministro?

—¿Qué opina sobre la teoría que el Presidente Kim Tae Man está usando está reorganizando el gabinete como un avance político?

Los periodistas no dejaban de apuntarlo, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta, pero el ignoraba cada una de ellas, ya le habían preguntado lo mismo varias veces.

—¿Tiene algún plan de casarse nuevamente? —pregunto Katniss. Todos pararon en seco, incluso el, la miraban cientos de ojos sorprendidos, tanto camarógrafos como reporteros. Peeta volteo hacia su dirección.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? —pregunto Peeta, tratando de ser delicado, en esos momentos no le convenía hacer ningún escándalo.

—Ah…—se acomodó los lentes, armándose de valor, que, por alguna razón, el la intimidaba— Por casualidad, me preguntaba si usted tiene algún pan sobre volver a casarse —logro decir.

—¿Usted es periodista de que medio?

—Soy Katniss Everdeen, de Noticias Escandalosas.

—¿Noticias Escandalosas? —repitió Peeta, soltando varios bufidos burlones de los otros periodistas—Realmente, periodista Katniss Everdeen…—se acercó a ella lentamente mientras Katniss daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, el candidato estaba más que molesto—¿Qué significa la política para usted?

—¿La política? —Pregunto sorprendida, esperaba gritos, no ese tipo de preguntas—Ah, déjeme ver… la política es…

—El significado acorde, según el diccionario es… —interrumpió Peeta, acercándose más—regulación de las diversas relaciones de los miembros de una sociedad, para actualizar las políticas y objetivos de un gobierno. Aunque, en realidad, puede significar luchas internas, doble discurso o puñaladas por la espalda, concurso todo o nada. —Aclaro con voz fuerte— Pero, ¿en algún lugar de mis planes de volver a casarme, está la realización de políticas u objetivos del gobierno incluidos? ¿Esa te parece una respuesta satisfactoria? —se alejó sin más, dejando a la mitad de los reporteros en su lugar.

—Sinceramente—bufo Marvel—¡¿Está satisfecha, verdad?! Tu solo debes perseguir a las celebridades. ¿Por qué un periodista de Noticias Escandalosas debe venir hasta acá?

—Opino igual que tu —secundo una reportera de la parte de atrás.

—Cielos, que frustrante — los periodistas que faltaban se retiraron, dejándola sola.

—Ah, ¿Qué les pasa a estos? —Dijo sorprendida — ¿Piensan que me harán rendir fácilmente?

•••

—Si tú discutes con los reporteros al igual que ahora, será un poco problemático — le decía Delly —fuiste como recién también con los burócratas. Si te muestras tan recto…

—No es mi estilo pretender que me agrada alguien, solo para suavizar las cosas—interrumpió Peeta, sin mirarla, contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana del carro —Pero esa reportera, creo que la he visto antes— chasqueo la lengua.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, no es nada.

—Usted recibirá el reporte de actividades de la oficina del Primer Ministro recto, una vez que su cargo sea aceptado —informo ella— Una vez que sea confirmado, usted podrá ir a trabajar en la Casa Azul, y los guarda espaldas también trabajaran para usted.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con el jefe de Estado Mayor?

—Le pedí a un candidato que se reportara a la oficina de Primer Ministro electo —tomo una hoja y se la dio— Puede comunicarse con él y decirlo.

Katniss, quien nunca perdía la oportunidad de ingeniar un plan siguió al coche del Primer Ministro en su motocicleta, de vez en cuando, miraba para su lado, averiguando si la había visto, para su buena suerte, no lo había hecho. El semáforo cambio a rojo, apenas tuvo tiempo para pararse, cuando una de las ventanas del auto, bajo.

—Mire, señorita—dijo Peeta— ¿Cuán lejos me vas a seguir?

—¿Disculpe? —Respondió Katniss con indiferencia— ¿Me está hablando a mí—dijo señalándose a si misma—¿Usted me conoce?

El lado en donde venía Delly también bajo. — ¡Oh! Creo que se—afirmo el— Esa reportera que me pregunto hace un rato acerca de mi plan de matrimonio…

"—_¿Por qué le interesa lo que otra persona fotografía?" _recordó Peeta.

—Espera… —la detuvo el, Katniss giraba la cabeza, sospechando que había recordado su encuentro pasado— Usted… ¿me vio ayer, cierto? — ella volteo de nuevo hacia su dirección, sonriéndole, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acaban de descubrir tomando dulces.

—Omo* —sonrió de nuevo— Usted se acordó — ahora soltó una pequeña risa— He sido atrapada.

Peeta soltó un bufido, para luego chasquear la lengua. — ¿No es incorrecto, el seguirnos a nosotros así? — Inquirió Delly — ¿Cuál es la razón para seguirnos?

—Bueno… —murmuro Katniss — E… ¡Entrevista! Para obtener una entrevista — soltó, intentando parecer segura.

— ¿Entrevista? —repitió Peeta.

—Sí.

— Bueno, entonces entra —invito Peeta, con un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto sorprendida.

— Dijiste que querías una entrevista. La hare, así que entra.

— ¿De verdad? — Ella aun no podía creérselo — ¿De verdad la hará? — chillo emocionada, literalmente salto de su motocicleta, para entrar el en automóvil, arrojo su casco por la ventana y le entrego una tarjeta a Peeta.

— Soy Katniss Everdeen, de Noticias Escandalo — se presentó, el la tomo sin mucho interés— No tenía idea de que usted, el Primer Ministro, estaría de acuerdo de aceptar una entrevista.

— Aun no soy el Primer Ministro —aclaro cortante — Un candidato.

— ¡Ah! Candidato Mellark —afirmo— Candidato… — pensó unos momentos antes de agregar — Pienso que es mejor decir Primer Ministro. De todos modos va a ser así al final —afirmo ansiosa — Entonces, empezaremos con las preguntas.

Delly se encontraba delante de ellos, un poco –mucho- fastidiada por la presencia de la reportera. Katniss comenzó a olfatear un olor que la atraía, cada vez más cerca del candidato.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora? — el la empujo fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Huele muy bien! — Exclamo Katniss, tomando su cuadernillo — ¿Qué colonia usa?

—Ninguna — aclaro Peeta, en esos momentos se había arrepentido de haberle ofrecido hacer la entrevista que buscaba, pero bueno, las cosas ya estaba hechas y simplemente no podía arrojarla por la ventana.

— A usted debe de gustarle el color azul — dijo ella — ¿Tiene una marca en específico que le guste? —Pregunto — Antes de eso, usted tiene un gran estilo, ¿Quién combina su vestuario? ¿Lo hace usted personalmente?

Peeta no tardo tanto para darse cuenta de que la chica era muy animosa, con una gran alegría, lo que en si le molestaba, pero no su actitud, aunque era parte del problema, si no que no podía comenzar con las preguntas.

— O… quizás — sugirió — ¿Lo hace ella? — dijo con picardía señalando a Delly, quien no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— Estoy atónito — bufo Peeta — Mire… ¿Llama usted a eso, una pregunta? — bufo de nuevo — ¿Para hacerme esa clase de preguntas, me ha seguido de esa manera?

No hay manera. Como me lo dijo, no le puedo preguntar directamente cuál es su relación con la Secretaria Cartwright.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo ella — Este es solo el proceso para poder llegar a conocerlo —explico — Digamos, algo así como preguntas de calentamiento.

Peeta suspiro, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes y ella no ponía las cosas fáciles. — Entonces, le hare una pregunta — Katniss fijo su mirada en el — En este momento… a donde vamos, ¿No tiene curiosidad?

— ¿Perdón?

**Omo: expresión, es como decir "ay dios" o "omg" **

•••

Katniss llevaba cerca de treinta minutos intentando zafarse de los brazos de los policías que la llevaba a rastras desde que el candidato había dado la orden de aprensarla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Déjeme ir! —Exclamo, la soltaron, tirándola sin cuidado — ¿Qué demonios hice mal que me trae a la estación de policía?

— ¿No sabe lo que hizo mal, dice? — Peeta acomodo su corbata.

— ¡Ah! ¿El delito de interferir en la ejecución de las tareas de un funcionario del gobierno? — sugirió Katniss, se sentía ofendida que la llevaran a ese lugar, él había aceptado hacer la entrevista y ahora la tenía como si fuera una criminal — ¿Qué, tratara de ponerme en esta situación? — Dijo ella — Lo siento, pero tan solo es un nominado como Primer Ministro — agrego con astucia— Esto no cumple las condiciones para ser un delito —no iba a permitir que la acusaran — ¿Violación de las leyes de transito? ¿No debería ser algo así como ser atrapado por los agentes de policía en la escena?

Peeta miro a los policías, ellos le daba la razón a ella, no había razón alguna por traerla a ese lugar, pero el, ya contaba con una cuartada. — Ella es una acosadora — dijo señalando a Katniss. La boca de ella paso de ser una sonrisa ganadora a dos puntos y una o mayúscula en lenguaje de emoticones. Peeta se retiró del lugar, seguido por Delly.

**Adelanto:**

…—Soy Marvel Quaid de Koryeo Ilbo — se presentó — Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, y vas por ahí, ¿Tratando de cubrir una historia política? — Katniss tampoco le tomo importancia, poco le afectaba lo que otros pensaran de ella — Deja de ser una vergüenza para todos los periodistas y piérdete de una vez.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto asombrada — ¿Has terminado de hablar eh? — antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, comenzó a golpear a Marvel con el trapeador — ¿¡Terminaste?! — periodistas y agentes de seguridad intentaron quitarle de encima a Katniss, cuando al fin pudieron de nuevo la arrastraron, ahora más lejos…


	4. Chapter 3

— Finnick Odair— llamo el candidato a Primer Ministro — Examen de admisión a Universidad, la segunda puntuación más alta de la nación. Universidad de Seúl, el segundo más alto en clase. Ser el segundo grado más alto aceptado para el Examen de la Función Pública. Muy peculiar —admitió Peeta — ¿Por qué no ser colocado en primer lugar, pero siempre en el segundo?

— Si lo pongo en primer lugar, tengo que hacer una entrevista —explico Finnick — pero realmente no soy fotogénico.

— ¿Cuál es su razón de ser voluntario? — pregunto Peeta.

— Estaba esperando el momento para que alguien reconozca mis habilidades, pero esa oportunidad no llego fácilmente. — Afirmo decidido — Es por eso que termine de voluntario.

— ¿Eso es todo? — insistió Peeta.

— Seré honesto — suspiro Finnick — Frente al Primer Ministro, si el trabajo implica trabajar solo como esclavo, entonces no quiero hacerlo. Sin embargo — se aproximó a aclarar — Si no es así, quiero ayudar. Así como fue Zhuge Liang Lui Bei, como era Sima Yi Cao Cao*

—Zhuge Liang, dices — Peeta se recargo en su asiento, observaba atentamente a Finnick, su traje negro a la perfección a juego con su camisa azul turquesa. Su estatura era unos centímetros más que la suya, aun así, conservaba una mirada infantil que lo hacía parecer más chico de lo que era. — Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tengo ningún deseo de convertirme en Liu Bei*—aclaro Peeta — El que debe convertirse en Zhuge Liang no eres tú, si no yo — había entrevistado a cientos de personas y ninguna lograba convencerlo como lo estaba haciendo el — Es Zhuge Liang quien ayuda al presidente. Lo que necesito es un fan de Zhuge Liang.

— Se refiere a un abanico de plumas, ¿verdad? — Sonrió, mostrando uno de sus hoyuelos — Bueno, eso no es tan malo en realidad, pero…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara para que pueda delegar sus tareas a otra persona? — interrumpió el candidato.

— He terminado de delegarlas.

— Empiece inmediatamente — dijo Peeta complacido.

***Zhuge Liang Lui Bei: estratega político chino que sirvió a Lui Bei/Sima Yi Cao Cao: Estrategas políticos ayudando a caudillos militares durante el periodo de los Tres reinos en China. **

***Liu Bei: Fundo el estado de Shu Han en el periodo de las Tres Dinastías. **

•••

— ¡Omo! ¡Ahjussi*! Ahjussi, ¿Por qué está siendo así? — gritaba Katniss, mientras era arrastrada hacia la entrada. Había intentado escabullirse en el edificio donde trabajaba el Primer Ministro, vestida de una de las personas de limpieza, alguien se había dado cuenta de que ella no era encargada y llamaron a seguridad. — Ah, ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Ahjussi! ¿Qué demonios? — Finalmente la soltaron, tirándola al piso con todo y las escobas que llevaba consigo. No eran los únicos en aquel edificio, varios reporteros más esperaban ansiosos en la entrada, esperando de que en alguna oportunidad el candidato decidiera complacerlos dándoles una entrevista, que, hasta la fecha no había dado con nadie.

— Por favor, tenga en mente — explicaba un guardia — que Noticias de Escandalo le está prohibida la entrada.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? — gritaba Katniss, exasperada de que su plan –que en un principio sonaba genial ni hubiese funcionado-. — ¿Me están privando de los derechos de un periodista a seguir una historia? ¡Esta es represión a la prensa! — Chillaba ella — No, ¿Esto no es discriminación entre la prensa? — mientras hablaba, movía un trapeador en forma de berrinche.

— ¡Oye! — la llamo Marvel — Viéndolo así, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Los derechos de un reportero para seguir una historia? ¿No tienes vergüenza? — Katniss lanzo un suspiro, quitándole importancia.

— ¿Desde cuándo me habla formalmente? — respondió ella. Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Soy Marvel Quaid de Koryeo Ilbo — se presentó — Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, y vas por ahí, ¿Tratando de cubrir una historia política? — Katniss tampoco le tomo importancia, poco le afectaba lo que otros pensaran de ella — Deja de ser una vergüenza para todos los periodistas y piérdete de una vez.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto asombrada — ¿Has terminado de hablar eh? — antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, comenzó a golpear a Marvel con el trapeador — ¿¡Terminaste?! — periodistas y agentes de seguridad intentaron quitarle de encima a Katniss, cuando al fin pudieron de nuevo la arrastraron, ahora más lejos.

***Ahjussi: Señor. **

•••

Peeta caminaba por los pasillos junto a Finnick, cuando escucharon forcejeos cerca de ellos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Quítate, gorila hijo de… ¡ — grito la voz de una mujer.

Delly apareció poco después, se unió a ellos.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? — pregunto el.

— Esa reportera de Noticias de Escandalo en este momento se coló, así que la echaron — explicaba Delly. En respuesta Peeta soltó u bufido, había usado mucho esa clase de gestos desde la primera vez que la había visto.

— Ella sí que es persistente — afirmo — ¿Qué diablos es lo que quiere?

Tan absorto estaba con el tema de la reportera que cuando quiso dar cuenta, él estaba delante de su cara. Con un traje gris, siempre se caracterizaba por ello, podría usar trajes de cualquier color, pero el gris era el que más usaba y obviamente el que más presentable era. No sabía el porqué de ese color estaba entre sus favoritos, ni siquiera porque era el hermano de su esposa muerta. Suponía que era porque combinaba con sus ojos, de un gris intenso que podría llegar ser maravillado por las mujeres hasta aterrador para todos. Gale Hawthorne lo miraba desde hace varios minutos, ninguno saludo, ni Delly o Finnick lo hicieron, ellos nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones, por mucho que ambos quisieran a Madge, ahora menos que ella ya no existía.

— Hace mucho que no lo veía — Gale decidió romper el silencio, los guardias de seguridad bajaron la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero Peeta ni se molestó en hacerlo, no le gustaba su presencia, o más bien dicho le incomodaba, su voz había cambiado a un tono más amenazador y desafiantes desde hace ya 7 años, era como si calculara los movimientos de los otros justo antes de que ellos los hicieran — Delly, parece que no pasa el tiempo — se acercó a ella un poco más — pareciera que no ha pasado tiempo entre hoy y la universidad.

— Preferiría que me llames Jefe Cartwright — se limitó a responder la rubia — Ministro Gale Hawthorne. El soltó algo entre una risa y un suspiro.

— Estando tanto tiempo cerca, ¿Ustedes dos están empezando a parecerse? — Dijo volteando a ver a Peeta — Esa es la forma en que hablas, ¿No te parece?

— Por favor déjanos, Jefa Cartwright — pidió Peeta. Ella obedeció inmediatamente. — ¿Cuál fue tu razón para venir aquí?

— Mi cuñado está a punto de convertirse en el Primer Ministro, ¿No sería raro si no viniera? —Decía con gesto inocente — Vine a felicitarte, de corazón sincero.

— ¿No fue para declarar la guerra — respondió Peeta irónico. Gale no pudo evitar reír con malicia.

— ¿Un ministro oponiéndose al Primer Ministro? — Pregunto — ¿Crees que eso tiene sentido?

— No se acerca de la otra gente, pero si eres tú, es lo más probable — lo acuso Peeta, era obvio que su visita no era para felicitarlo, mucho menos amistosa — Como sea, no quiero pelear contigo. Soy sincero sobre eso.

— Entonces declina — ofreció Gale — Si no quieres pelear.

— Gale…

— Mi hermana menor murió justo así — comenzó a hablar de Madge, ya sabía que eso era una bomba junto en el blanco de Peeta — ¿Crees que me voy a quedar a tu alrededor mirando como desfilas con tu cabeza en alto como el Primer Ministro?

— ¿Todavía crees que Madge murió por mi culpa? — Gale nunca se lo había hecho saber directamente, pero después de 7 años lo había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba.

— Entonces — comenzó Gale — ¿Estás diciendo que no fue así? En consideración a mis sobrinos y sobrina, vine a darte una última advertencia. Antes del anuncio oficial, declina.

— ¿Qué pasa si digo que no puedo? — desafío Peeta.

— Te vas a arrepentir.

•••

— ¡Assa! — Chillo Katniss emocionada — También con GoDoRi. Entonces papá, los tuyos son Pibak y Danbak, ¿Cierto?

— Aish. Eres tan cruel — le dijo Haymitch, su padre — Digo que es inútil criar una hija — estaba a punto de lanzar una carta cuando se detuvo en seco — Seguramente… No has configurado el número de mi teléfono como "Mi querido" todavía, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? — pregunto Katniss. Por qué claro, ella tenía un historial con su padre sobre usarlo para alejar a cualquier hombre que se le acercase. — ¿Sabes lo genial que es para deshacerse de los chicos molestos? — Varios chicos, desde la escuela la consideraban atractiva. Su cabello oscuro siempre suelto en rizos, sus ojos de un gris oscuro que se iluminaban aún más de lo que ya eran cuando se emocionaba, la perfecta alegría que llevaba a cualquier parte que fuese la caracterizaban.

— ¡Tu, chica! — Le propino un golpe amistoso en el hombro — Entonces, ¿Cómo vas a conseguir chicos?

— Papá — se quejó Katniss — Soy alguien que se preocupa porque soy demasiado popular con los chicos. — Movió su cabello hacia atrás — Mira mi belleza, ¿Qué hombre me dejaría?

— Entonces, solo trae a un chico, cualquier chico — pidió Haymitch — Ya, ya, tu madre viene — pero no era la madre de Katniss, si no la doctora que lo atendía, a quien le llamaba esposa y madre de su hija — Cariño, ¿Por qué vienes ahora, cuando Katniss está aquí? — Pregunta Haymitch, acercándose a la doctora— Siéntate — ofreció.

Venia solo pudo reír un poco — ¿Señorita Everdeen, viniste?

— ¿Ha estado bien doctora?

•••

— ¿Cuál es la condición de papá? — pregunto Katniss. Hace meses que su padre estaba internado en un hospital debido a la condición en la que estaba.

— El parece haberse adaptado ahora — afirmo Venia animada.

— ¿No es así? Él está calculando el juego Go-Stop bien y parece haber mejorado mucho — Katniss observaba a su padre, él era la única familia que tenía y no quería perderlo.

— Te diré honestamente — dijo Venia — El Alzheimer no tiene cura. Solo estamos tratando de mantener su actual condición el mayor tiempo posible.

•••

— Oye — le llamo Haymitch — ¿A dónde fue tu madre otra vez? — Pregunto acomodando las cartas — Ella no se preocupa por casar a su hija.

— Papá, ¿Por qué sigues hablando de casarme?

— Tu, chica — golpeo de nuevo su brazo — ¿Cuándo has obedecido mis palabras alguna vez? — Dijo — En la secundaria, perseguías a Chaff o la parte trasera de Gloss. En la universidad solo estuviste demostrando. Como periodista, entras y sales de la estación de policía.

— Esta bien — lo detuvo Katniss. Desde hace ya varios años su padre no dejaba de repetirle que debería casarse cuando antes. — Entiendo. Ya que entiendo lo que dices, detente y solo bebe esto — le dio una lata de jugo.

— No estoy jugando —dijo, tomando su mano en lugar del jugo — replico Haymitch — Katniss… es mi sueño caminar hacia la sala de bodas, sosteniendo tu mano. Mi sueño — quería hacerle entender que no debía preocuparse tanto por el, y vivir su vida — Serás capaz de cumplir mi sueño, ¿verdad?

— De acuerdo — dijo en tono cansado — Me casare.

— Deberías haber dicho eso en primer lugar — sonrió Haymitch — Aigoo, mi hombro, un masaje por aquí — Katniss inmediatamente obedeció.

Papá, realmente lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir tu deseo. No me voy a casar, solo me quedare a tu lado. Incluso si hago eso, está bien, ¿verdad?

•••

— Mira — decía Cato a Katniss, se encontraban en la mitad de un callejón, metidos en el automóvil de el — Él es Rory Mellark, 15 años, octavo grado. El nombre significa "nuestro" — le mostro una foto del primogénito del candidato, era alto de cabello lacio y ojos claros, era un poco parecido a su padre — Su hija — ahora era la foto de una niña, de cabello claro, lacio un poco más debajo de los hombros y los ojos de su padre — Primrose Mellark. Escuela primaria, 5° grado y 12 años de edad. El nombre significa "País" — y por último paso a la fotografía del más pequeño de los Mellark — Vick Mellark, 7 años de edad. Él va al kínder. El nombre significa "¡Hoorah!*" — era casi idéntico a su padre, solo que en sus ojos se notaba la ternura de un niño pequeño y sus cabello eran más ondulados.

— Oye — dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio — ¿Me tengo que acercar a estos niños también? — pregunto no muy segura. Podría perseguir por las avenidas en su motocicleta, colarse a los edificios vestido del servicio… pero utilizar a niños se le hacía caer muy bajo, mas, porque ellos no decidían con quien nacían — Sé que estamos mal de dinero, ¿Pero esto no es demasiado?

— No — afirmo Cato — Entonces seremos atrapados de nuevo, pero ¿vas a volver con las manos vacías otra vez? — Su voz se notó más fuerte, viendo que no quería hacer lo que se le ordenaba — ¿Crees que el editor en Jefe se quedara tranquilo?

"— ¿Te llamas a ti misma periodista? Si no crees que puedes capturar una escena de un lugar secreto de citas con Delly Cartwright, deberías haber obtenido otra primicia — las palabras de Caesar se repetían en su mente. Que alimento le gusta. La celebridad que le gusta. Si el usa boxers o calzoncillos, ¿no deberías saber?"

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar esas palabras de su mente. — Ah, todavía, no puedo — se dijo más para el espejismo de su jefe que para Cato — Eso no es así. Realmente, eso no es así.

— Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunto Cato.

Katniss observo la casa del candidato, pensando — Ya que sé que voy a hacer — no te preocupes — informo ella, saliendo del auto.

— No — la detuvo el, al ver que no hacía caso de su llamado, agrego: — Solo… echa un vistazo — Katniss salió muy animada del vehículo — Noona*…, Katniss… ¡Noona!

***Hoorah: ****hurra, vitoreo, aclamación.**

***Noona: es como los chicos menores llaman a las chicas mayores. **

•••

Katniss buscaba entre la basura de la casa de Peeta Mellark. El olor era inaguantable, por lo que tuvo que tapar su nariz con una mano y buscar con la otra. — Aish, ¡Voy a morir, de verdad! — se quejó la chica — En el medio de la noche se comió un melón, piernas de pollo, bebió una lata de cerveza — decía mientras trataba de aprenderlo de memoria para llevarlo a Caesar — No puedo escribir eso… — soltó un largo suspiro — ¿Debería subirme a la pared al menos? — sus pensamientos y trabajo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un hombre:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo justo ahora? — pregunto Finnick a la chica que miraba a lo largo de la casa. Llevaba medias negras de igual color que sus botas, la falda de cuadros verdes no sobrepasaba de sus rodillas, una blusa ligera café, una chaqueta de verde, bufanda enredada en su cuello color gris y un gorro guinda. Su cabello de nuevo iba suelto, medio despeinado y con ondas. Katniss quito su mirada inmediatamente, pensó en correr pero era claro que su condición no era la mejor y al tipo no le costaría nada atraparla. Recordó una canción que había escuchado hace unos días, estaba en chino, pero nadamos se le ocurría así que comenzó a cantarla mientas se alejaba del lugar, lo que ella no sabía era que él hablaba chino.

— _¿Eres una turista de China?_ — pregunto Finnick en chino, ella solo volteo un poco — _Puedo preguntarle, ¿necesita ayuda? _

— _¿Ah? _— respondió Katniss, intentado igualar el acento. — _Solo estaba cantando una canción chica que me gusta _— agrego en Japonés, había dado gracias silenciosamente a su padre, quien le había insistido hasta el cansancio que aprendiera otro idioma — _No soy china._— sí, se dijo a sí misma, debo hacerle caso a mi padre más seguido — _Ah…_ — suspiro soñadora — _Los paisajes de Corea son tan hermosos. _

— _¿Es japonesa?_ — pregunto Finnick en el mismo idioma, entusiasmado.

— Hmm, si — dijo ella.

— _Es japonesa…_ — Finnick borro su sonrisa — _Eso es extraño…_ — _Parecía como si estuviera excavando en el bote de basura, y no viendo el paisaje. _

— _Ah…_ — dudo un segundo antes de responder, era obvio que la había visto desde que había llegado al lugar —_El bote de basura… tan distinto a los de Japón _

— _¿Es así?_ — pregunto Finnick fingiendo sorpresa

— _SI._

— _Ah, debería ser así _— entonces cambio de idioma — Oh, entonces también puede hablar inglés muy bien — y luego otro — **¿Habla español también? **—Volvió al coreano — Aunque, por supuesto, usted debe hablar nuestro idioma de lo mejor—Katniss solo se quedó callada — ¿Es periodista, cierto? Hoy, puedo dejarla ir, pero si sigue haciéndolo, será problemático.

— Esta bien — respondió Katniss con voz inocente — Si me voy, entonces va a estar bien, ¿no? — derrotada dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino, hasta que sumo dos más dos y se dio cuenta de la situación, volteo de nuevo hasta el con tono acusador — Pero, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que me vaya o no?

— Soy el Jefe de Estado del Nominado a Primer Ministro Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair — se presenta.

— ¿Jefe de Estado, dice? — Finnick asiente.

— Entonces, te veré pronto otra vez, en la sala de los periodistas en cualquier momento.

•••

Delly entro apresurada a la oficina de Peeta, quien seguía pensando en la advertencia de Gale —Hay un gran problema — le informa — Vick ha desaparecido.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclama saltando de su asiento.

•••

La casa de los Mellark era un caos, un par de patrullas estacionadas al frente de la casa, policías preguntando entre los vecinos más cercanos si habían visto al más pequeño residente de aquella casa. La abuela de los niños, Ripper y Finnick Odair junto con dos policías más se encontraba afuera, esperando a que Peeta y Delly llegaran. No fue mucho tiempo antes de que un automóvil negro frenara sin cuidado delante de ellos. El candidato y la secretaria bajaron.

— ¿Cómo paso? — fue lo primero que pregunto Peeta, no se explicaba como su hijo podía haber desaparecido sin que lo hallasen.

— Él estaba jugando tan bien después de volver del jardín de infantes — explicaba Ripper, desesperada por saber que había sido de su nieto — Salió de tal manera que no supe cuando se fue — su tono era desesperado y lleno de culpa, porque ella se encargaba se su cuidado — Fui a buscarlo por todas partes que ha estado, pero no estaba en ninguno.

— Contacta a seguridad y echa un vistazo a la CCTV — ordeno desesperado a Delly — Los costados del vecindario, el jardín de infantes, el patio de recreos — nombrara los lugares favoritos de Vick — Busquen por todas partes de una vez.

— Entiendo — asintió Delly y se apresuró a ir.

•••

— Ahh… — suspiraba Katniss mientras recorría las calles, lamentándose de no haber insistido más en la búsqueda — ¿Qué le voy a decir al editor otra vez? — se preguntaba — Si voy sin haber recogido algo, el de seguro lanzara un ataque.

Sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por un sollozo infantil, no tardó mucho en encontrar a la persona dueña de aquel sonido. — ¡Deme pan! — Sollozaba el niño, mientras pedía a gritos más comida — Deme más pan.

Un hombre estaba sentado en los muebles de un restaurante callejero con un niño pequeño, quien era el que lloraba — ¡Ya te has comida más de cuatro! — Alegaba el señor — ¿Quieres que te de una indigestión muchachito? — Resoplaba — Ah, me voy a volver loco.

— ¡Deme más pan! ¡Pan! — pedía el niño entre sollozos.

Katniss no pudo no reconocer esa voz quejumbrosa que trataba de convencer al niño que ya había comido suficiente. Era el periodista al que había atacado con el trapeador en el edificio.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre Marvel Quaid ahí? — se preguntaba, aun no reconocía al pequeño, pero aseguraba que no compartían árbol genealógico

— Deme más pan — seguía pidiendo el niño.

—Oh… — el recuerdo de una de las fotografías de los niños Mellark vino a su cabeza — ¿No es el…

—Ahí está el pan — dijo Marvel cansado de escuchar sus lloriqueos — Come pan, adelante… — el niño dio un gran mordisco — Este pequeño, ¿Cuánto pan se va a comer? — espero a que el niño diera más mordidas — Ahora que has comido algo de pan debes decirme. La persona más cercana a tu papá, es la Jefa Cartwright, ¿verdad?

— ¡Basta ya, reportero de Koryeo Ilbo, Marvel Quaid! — lo detuvo Katniss, ya había identificado al niño, era Vick, uno de los hijos de Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Quién… ¡Tu! — exclamo al ver a la chica enfrente de ellos.

— Vick Mellark, no digas nada — ordeno Katniss al niño, quien no dejaba de comer pan — Este ajusshi* es una muy mala persona — exclamo mirando a Marvel.

— Oye tu — la freno el — Ah, miren la forma en que esta vestida, tan patéticamente.

— Como uno de los mejores periodistas de nuestro país, ni puede abordar una historia como esta — exploto, las pocas cosas que no soportaba era que utilizaran niños sin su permiso, por eso se había negado a hacer ella, no iba a permitir que alguien más lo hiciera — ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a un niño?

— ¿Por qué interfieres? — le respondía con molestia — ¿Qué te importa como los otros persiguen una historia?

Katniss estaba a punto de darle una extensa charla de por qué no se debería usar a niños inocentes para el beneficio de alguien, aunque solo se limitó a decir: — No me importa — aseguro ella — pero creo que el padre de Vick pensara que es un gran asunto. ¿Deberíamos intentar preguntarle? — supuso que eso haría basta para que Marvel se fuera y así lo hizo, no sin antes agregar algo más:

— ¡Vick! ¡Ahjussi se equivocó! — gruño Marvel, luego salió echando chispas del lugar.

Katniss observa al pequeño, se pone de rodillas para estar a su altura y le acaricia la mejilla mientras le sonríe. Vick es verdaderamente tierno, piensa ella.

— Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

***Ajusshi: señor.**

•••

Peeta daba vueltas por toda su casa, más que angustiado, pero sobre todo, asustado. Aún no había recibido información del policía ni de los vecinos, ninguno sabia donde estaba Vick. Delly entro a la casa, junto con Finnick, corrieron por todo el vecindario y lugares favoritos del niño, sin embargo no estaba en ninguno.

— ¿Cómo fue? — pregunto Peeta rápidamente.

— Buscamos por todos los lugares a los que pudo haber ido, pero no podemos encontrarlo — explica Delly — Por como luce — tenía miedo de seguir, sabía que lo que Peeta estaba a punto de escuchar no le fascinaría — parece que tenemos que expandir nuestra búsqueda, tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de secuestro.

— Tal vez… — Peeta tenía una posibilidad, pero era la única que tenía hasta el momento, no quería tener que llegar a los extremos de que su hijo de verdad fuese secuestrado — ¿alguien extraño fue captado en el CCTV?

— Solo Vick yéndose por si mismo— responde Delly, también había verificado las cámaras de seguridad.

— Una reportera — exclamo Finnick, recordando su charla con la chica "extranjera" — Había una reportera.

— ¿Qué?

— De altura promedio, ojos un poco redondos y particularmente habladora, una señorita reportera extraña — intentaba Finnick recordar algo más sobre la chica que husmeaba en los botes de basura.

— Quizá — sugirió Delly — ¿La reportera Katniss Everdeen de Noticias Escandalosas?

Peeta soltó un bufido, verdaderamente molesto que aquella reportera se atreviera a tanto, con tal de conseguir ridículos datos sobre él. — Entonces, es seguro que no es secuestro — aclaro el — Dile a la policía que busque al fondo esta área de nuevo — ordeno a Finnick, quien fue corriendo a avisar a las autoridades — Esa chica podría traer a Vick aquí, así que mantente alerta — dijo a Delly.

•••

— ¡Vick! Tu absolutamente no puedes ir siguiendo a desconocidos — le reñía Katniss al pequeño — Aun si ellos te dicen que te compraran cualquier cosa, no solo pan, no puedes — le advertía, puede que en un futuro lo intentaran con otra cosa y no quería correr el riesgo — ¿Entiendes?

Ambos iban caminando por las calles de Corea, tomados de la mano, ella dirigiendo a Vick hacia su casa, sabía que definitivamente ya debieron de darse cuenta de que él no estaba en su casa y el candidato debería estar como loco buscándolo.

— Vamos a apurarnos a regresar a casa. Tu familia debe estar preocupada — admitió en voz alta.

— Ellos no se preocupan — le respondió Vick, con su voz de niño pequeño — En mi casa, no hay nadie al que yo le importe. Todos ellos están ocupados. Aún la última vez, jugué afuera hasta muy tarde en la noche, pero en ese momento, nadie supo.

— Vick… — susurro Katniss. Comprendía lo que él le decía, seguramente su padre apenas y les ponía atención, era un hombre muy ocupado, y aunque tuviera dos hermanos más, eran más grandes que el como para preocuparse por él.

— Pero Ahjumma* — le llamo Vick — ¿de cuál prensa eres reportera? ¿Koryeo? ¿Shilla? ¿Baekjae?

— ¿Hum? — Dudo un momento antes de contestar — Es llamada Noticias Escandalosas

— ¿El periódico de paparazzi especializado en celebridades?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto sorprendida — Oye, ¡Se cuidadoso con lo que dices! Esta cosa pequeña no tiene nada que no sabe — comenzó a hablar del tema anterior — Pero… no le dijiste nada a ese Ahjussi, ¿cierto?

— No lo hice — aclaro el pequeño — Mi papá me dijo que nunca tratara con reporteros.

— Eso suena exactamente como tu padre — pensó Katniss, de cómo no había querido dar ninguna entrevista a nadie — ¿Entonces por qué seguiste a ese Ahjussi?

— Él me dijo que me compraría pan — explico Vick — Puedo comer y solamente no decir nada. ¿Cómo comer y darme a la fuga?

— ¿Comer y darte a la fuga? — ella rio, ante la ocurrencia de el — Bueno, parece que estaba preocupada por nada.

— ¡Voy a montarme en el columpio antes de irnos! — exclamo Vick, luego fue corriendo hacia el parque que estaba a una cuadra.

— ¡Oye, Vick! — Grito Katniss — ¿A dónde vas?

Vick llego a uno de los columpios e inmediatamente se montó en ellos, Katniss le seguía de lejos aunque no puedo alcanzarlo por la ventaja que le tenía y si, por que era muy rápido.

— ¡Vick! — Dijo cuando por fin lo alcanzo — No es momento para que seas así. Necesitas regresar a casa inmediatamente.

— Cómprame pan — ofreció el niño — Ahjumma, si me compras pan, entonces iré.

— Comiste tanto pan ahora temprano, pero ¿quieres comer de nuevo? — Pregunto asombrada — Y no soy una Ahjumma — aclaro.

— Tengo hambre — repuso Vick — ¡Cómprame pan! ¡Pan!

— No, no servirá — intento tomarlo de la mano — Vamos a casa primero. Si tienes hambre, ve y come arroz.

Sin más, Vick se tira en el piso, comenzando a llorar. Seguido de eso, Ripper y Peeta Mellark llegan hasta el parque, después de una segunda ronda de haberle buscado.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? — le gritaba Peeta, poniéndose hasta su altura, lo tomaba de los hombros, sin darse cuenta de su fuerza, solo mostrando desesperación.

— Papá…

— Ah — decía Ripper con voz llorosa — ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? — Katniss salía de la escena, intentando pasar desapercibida, algo le decía que el Primer Ministro no se alegraría mucho de tenerla ahí — ¿Estas bien Vick? ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Pero no pudo pasar completamente desapercibida, apenas había caminado unos cuantos metros de manera silenciosa cuando Peeta se dio cuenta de su presencia. — Toma a Vick y entra primero — ordeno él. —

Katniss miraba cada 5 segundos, pensó que cuando estaba casi acabando la cuadra de esa calle simplemente podría salir corriendo, sin embargo, una voz, muy molesta voz, le hizo detenerse en seco — ¡Detente allí! — grito Peeta. Ella se encogió en su chaqueta, queriendo desaparecer, pero siguió caminando — ¿No te estas deteniendo? — volvió a gritar. Esta ocasión, Katniss no lo ignoro, si no que paro, volteo lentamente para su lado, esperando lo peor o por lo menos que el creyera en su palabra.

— Primer Ministro… — sonrió nerviosa — Creo que hay algún tipo de malentendido — se apresuró a explicar — No piensa que tal vez yo secuestre a Vick, ¿cierto?

— Srita. Everdeen, ni siquiera pareces demasiado inteligente, pero no pareces lo suficientemente tonta con para secuestrar al hijo del Primer Ministro.

Ahora fue una risa de alegría — ¡Claro! Lo sabe bien. Así que lo que paso es…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo vivirás así? — pregunto decepcionado.

— ¿Perdón?

— Usando un niño para escribir un artículo — inquirió, obviamente el no creía que ella era inocente — Aun si eres una barata reportera de tercera clase, ¿no debería de haber ética de trabajo?

— Primer Ministro, eso no es… — algo en el interior de Katniss se rompió, normalmente era subestimada su poder de conseguir una noticia, de escribir un artículo por el simple hecho de que ella formara parte de un equipo de noticias de escándalo… todas esas veces ella nunca había dicho nada, simplemente se quedaba callada, hacia caso omiso de las cosas, poniéndose una máscara de indiferencia ante todos los comentarios negativos, aunque claro, cada palabra dolía… dolía en su interior, simplemente no quería quebrase enfrente de todos, porque lo hacía, sus palabras dolían. Mas sin embargo esta era una situación diferente, estaba siendo inculpada por algo que ella intentaba ayudar, y en ese momento la primera lagrima salió a la vista, se había guardado muchas cosas y en ese instante estaba a punto de soltarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías ganar al acercarte a un niño? — Exclamo Peeta, sin contener sus palabras — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le preguntaste? — un sollozo silencio de la chica — ¿Las celebridades que me gustan? ¿El color que me gusta?

Katniss soltó un bufido débil, mas lagrimas estaban por salir y no quería que el ministro fuera testigo de ellas — Déjeme hablar también — lo interrumpió — ¿Por qué ni siquiera escucha lo que tengo que decir?

— Si no son esas cosas, entonces ¡¿Qué rayos preguntaste?! — Ambos estaban explotando, literalmente — ¿Le preguntaste si tengo una mujer? ¿O si le gustaría tener una nueva mamá? — Sugirió Peeta — Si no es eso tampoco, ¿entonces le preguntaste si extraña a su mamá? A un niño de 7 años viviendo sin una madre, ¿le preguntaste algo así? ¿Eres de tan baja calidad?

Su tristeza se transformó en furia, ¿baja calidad? Ella no se preguntaba porque estaba sollozando ante las ofensas que él le decía, ella no era nada de eso y aunque no le creyese solo con saber la verdad estaba tranquila, no tenía por qué sentirse mal. Quiso terminar con el asunto de una vez, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar como un hombre se desquitaba con ella incapaz de razonar u escuchar. — Vamos a olvidarlo — dijo con los ojos aun levemente rojizos — Parece que la comunicación no servirá — dio un paso hacia su costado, dispuesta a irse, pero Peeta fue más rápido, la sujetó por los hombros y la arrastro hacia atrás, hasta tomar con un juego del parque.

— ¡No he terminado de hablar! — le grito, teniéndola muy cerca.

— ¡Déjeme ir! — Ahora ella también estaba gritando — ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

— Escucha cuidadosamente — Katniss forcejeaba, sin embargo Peeta era más fuerte — Esta es la última advertencia — dijo ahora más calmado — Si te escondes alrededor mío de nuevo, entonces… — el lugar perfecto para terminar ese asunto, pensó Peeta, para terminar con eso, en un parque solitario salvo por ellos… o eso era lo que creía — entonces no lo terminare así. Si quieres continuar jugando a la reportera — de nuevo las lágrimas se rebelaban para salir — entonces nunca más aparezcas en frente mío. — Y lo hicieron, Katniss concedió el permiso a sus ojos de desahogarse en ese momento, no quería sentir más es nudo en la garganta, pero solo fueron un par de gotas saladas las que se permitió soltar, se prometió que nunca se dejaría sentir mal por personas como Peeta Mellark.

***Ahjumma: Mujer mayor. **

**Ahome31 **

**aaaww yo ya mire ese dorama...me encantó! .  
a ver que tal con el fic, suerte! :D**

Yo lo acabo de terminar hace unas semanas y aunque no soy de que me gusten mucho esos, ¡de verdad me encanto! Gracias!

**Adelanto: **

…. — ¿Qué es lo que has hecho que harás esto o no harás aquello? — Pregunto desorientado, Katniss tenía sus manos en su cintura haciendo gestos a la tarea que le habían asignado — ¿Quieres ser despedida?

— Despídeme — exclamo desafiante, saltado literalmente hasta el escritorio que los separara — ¡Adelante, despídeme! …

**Actualizo los sábados. **


	5. Chapter 4

Los tres niños Mellark formaban una línea en la sala, ordenados del más pequeño al mayor, esa era la posición que su padre les pedía cuando se metían en problemas.

— Como siempre les he dicho — los reñía Peeta — no actúen temerariamente y compórtense derechos. Los reporteros que les preguntan todo tipo de cosas, sean especialmente cuidadosos de ellos — giro su mirada al más pequeño — ¡Sobre todo tu, Vick!

— Pero yo no dije nada… — dijo con gesto inocente — Solo comí pan.

— ¿Pan? — Repitió junto con un bufido — Mientras más lo pienso, más me desagrada esa mujer. ¿Se acercó al niño de esa manera?

— No — negó Vick — fue un hombre el que me compro pan.

— ¿Qué? — de nuevo su mirada estaba en el — Entonces, ¿Qué hay de la mujer que estaba contigo en el patio de juegos?

— Ah… — Vick sonrió, le agradaba mucho ella por alguna razón — Esa Ahjumma ahuyento al Ahjussi que me compro pan — explico a su padre — Ella me dijo que él era un tipo mal, así que no debo de decirle ni una palabra.

Finnick, que estaba en esa misma habitación se sintió culpable al haber señalado a la reportera como la culpable de la desaparición de Vick, claro que las pruebas la señalaban como la causante había hecho mal en dirigir todas las miradas a ella cuando no tenía ninguna prueba, sabía cuál había sido su encuentro con el candidato, y estaba más que seguro que ni siquiera la había tratado de escuchar en su versión de los hechos. El, que era un hombre que sabía reconocer sus errores ni veía la hora de encontrarse con l reportera y pedirle disculpas.

Peeta también se sentía algo culpable de como trato a la señorita Everdeen, había sido testigo de los sollozos y sus intentos fallidos de explicarle el asunto, sin embargo se negó a escucharla y ahora la imagen de ella, con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos no podía salirse de su mente. Pero él no era una persona de disculparse con nadie, aparte ella se lo había ganado –se decía mentalmente el candidato- si ella no se hubiera inmiscuido tanto en su vida no habían llegado hasta esa situación, definitivamente no pediría disculpas, mas sin embargo la compensaría por lo sucedido.

•••

— No importa que —decía Katniss a su jefe— de ninguna manera iré a donde el Candidato — su sweater azul claro, mallon negro y botas del mismo color eran su ropa de ese día — Aún si hay un cuchillo en mi garganta, no iré con Peeta Mellark. Así que debes saberlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que has hecho que harás esto o no harás aquello? — Pregunto desorientado, Katniss tenía sus manos en su cintura haciendo gestos a la tarea que le habían asignado — ¿Quieres ser despedida?

— Despídeme — exclamo desafiante, saltado literalmente hasta el escritorio que los separara — ¡Adelante, despídeme! — Sobresaltado, vio como Katniss se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo murmurando cosas hecha una chispa, estaba más que enojada, tiro de la silla de su escritorio y se sentó en ella.

— ¿Por qué ella es así? — murmuro Caesar a Cato.

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros — ¿Sucedió algo?

Un suspiro largo soltó ella — _¿Eres de tan baja calidad? _— Su mente recordaba cada palabra de la noche anterior, lo que hacía que su furia solo subiera — ¿Baja calidad? — Enarco una ceja, aun incrédula a las palabras del candidato — ¡En serio! Mientras más lo pienso más exasperante es — el timbre de su teléfono celular sonó, lo tomo de mala gana y contesto muy a su pesar — ¿Hola? — El número era desconocido, así que no sabía quién podría llamarle — Sí, soy yo…

•••

No era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, pero para su desdicha no fueron los mejores encuentro, ahora, en lugar de estar escondida bajo su chaqueta su cabeza iba en alto, orgullosa de lograr lo que los más grandes reporteros no pudieron. Tuvo que cambiar su ropa de emergencia, su sweater no era lo propio de una reportera como ella, a lo cual ahora llevaba una ligera blusa amarilla con mangas de tres cuartos, una chaqueta gris claro, su pantalón negro y sus amadas botas de cuero. Iba acompañada de Cato sin embargo él no podía sentir el orgullo del que ella era protagonista. El edificio en cuestión era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse la primera vez que se iba ahí sin dato alguno, pisos de mármol, sillones plateados dándole más toques elegantes, jarrones transparentes con flores, y puertas y paredes de cristal.

— Oye — le llamo Marvel, que se encontraba de nuevo ahí con más reporteros de cadenas nacionales, tratando de conseguir una entrevista de Peeta Mellark — Noticias escandalosas, ven aquí — señalo un lugar cerca de este — pero Katniss no lo escucho, apenas y lo miro, solo se limitó a hacer un sonido de superioridad, Marvel molesto se acercó, dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas — Reconozco tu voluntad, pero ¿no eres realmente tonta? — Cato lo miraba desde su lugar, sin hacer un movimiento que no fuera su mirada repulsiva — ¿Viniste porque querías ser arrastrada de nuevo fuera?

— Lo siento — se disculpó falsamente con una enorme sonrisa — pero vine aquí para hacer una entrevista exclusiva — era consciente de que no le creerían ninguna palabra, aun así llegaría el tiempo en que pasaran por ella para cumplir con su trabajo.

— Oh — su tono era burlón como en la mayoría de los casos cuando se refería a ella — ¿Tu? ¿Con quién? — Aguanto las carcajadas y la forma repentina de burlarse en su cara — ¿No será el candidato Mellark? — el resto de los periodistas observaba con alegría la escena, Katniss no era la más querida entre ellos por lo que la hacía el blanco de las risas — ¿O a ese guardia de seguridad de la última vez por empujarte al piso? — su risa era como la de una hiena, mejor no se podría describir, lo demás reporteros no hacían más que seguirle el juego, sin embargo Katniss ya no les hacía caso, a lo mucho los miraba con desagrado.

— Reportera Katniss Everdeen — la voz de Finnick paro las burlas a lo que ella solo pudo sonreír más, si es que se podía — Viniste a la entrevista, ¿cierto? El candidato te está esperando.

— Así es — otra sonrisa más grande, a ese paso me quedare como el guasón, pensó Katniss.

— Entre por favor — alzo su mano hasta el pasillo, invitándola a pasar primero.

— Entonces, estoy un poco ocupada — informo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros reporteros escucharan con atención, nada la hacía más feliz que este momento — así que, discúlpenme. Era blanco de miradas atónitas y de curiosidad cuando avanzo junto a su compañero, "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" era la pregunta más resonada en aquella parte del edificio.

•••

— Wow — alabo Finnick — no parecía que tuvieras una mentalidad de reportera, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? — claro que el sabia la respuesta, con el simple "Peeta Mellark no pide disculpas a cualquiera" era más que obvio que el candidato trataba de compensarla por el mal rato que la había hecho pasar.

Katniss carraspeo, sabía que no podía estar en ese lugar dando saltitos eufóricos y contando todo como cualquier muchacha emocionada, tenía que mostrar seriedad y aunque no se vistiese con trajes caros y elegantes como los demás trato de dar lo mejor de si — El Primer Ministro realmente quería hacer una entrevista exclusiva con Noticias Escandalosas — su tono mostraba determinación mientras que sus ojos algo más que emoción — ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Dijo en un tono que parecía que casi estaba yendo a ese lugar por querer complacer a Peeta — Por los derechos del pueblo hice a un lado mis sentimientos personajes antes de venir aquí.

— Inquebrantable mentalidad de reportero — alego Finnick, con sorpresa — Eso no es malo — aclaro.

— Pero… — susurro en tono confidente hacia el — ¿Por qué de repente me da una exclusiva?

— Lo sé — afirmo con el mismo tono — ¿Por qué cree que lo hizo?

— ¿Por qué el sintió lastima por mí? — Sugirió Katniss con un tono más elevado — Vick le dijo de lo injusto que fue ayer conmigo, ¿verdad? — ahora todo tenía sentido para ella más sin embargo las cosas que le había dicho no se iban a olvidar con una exclusiva — Awww, chico lindo — carraspeo de nuevo — De todos modos, podría aceptar la disculpa del Primer Ministro, pero la entrevista no voy a ser tan fácil.

Salieron del ascensor y entraron a la primera sala que encontraron. Prepararon cámaras, libretas y lápices, y en el mejor de los casos bolígrafos. Finnick entro a la sala después de ellos aun sonriendo por la ocurrencia de Katniss, ahora más que nada, conociendo su carácter un poco mejor se dio cuenta que ella sería incapaz de lastimar a un niño o usarlo para su interés. Era una mujer de 28 pero dado su comportamiento en ciertos casos, su apenas maquillaje y esa gran sonrisa parecía aún más pequeña delo que ya era.

— Hola, Primer Ministro — saludo alegremente Katniss.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que soy un candidato? — dijo frustrado, hasta parecía que ella lo hacía a propósito — Olvídelo. Empecemos de inmediato, la entrevista es de 10 minutos.

— Espere un momento — le detuvo Delly, tomo la corbata entre sus manos y la acomodo de manera correcta. Cato tomaba fotos de manera discreta, pero Katniss buscaba un mejor Angulo para ver, lo que ocasionó que resbalara y cayera al piso de manera escandalosa. Finnick sonrió ligeramente, en lugar de una persona molesta y fastidiosa como la catalogaba el candidato le parecía más una criatura pequeña e inocente.

— Actué un poco para que se sintiera menos nervioso— explico con una sonrisa.

— Por favor deje de hacer tonterías y solo haga la entrevista — contesto cortante, no sabía que tan mal tenía que tratarla para que no se la topara más en su vida.

— ¿Ustedes dos se quedaran ahí? — Hablo a Finnick y Delly — Les agradecería que esperaran afuera. Delly miro a Peeta en forma de ayuda, no le agradaba la idea de que la corriesen de su lado, aun así el no puso objeciones — ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con la Secretaria en Jefe Cartwright? — pregunto sin contratiempos.

Delly paro en seco, no quería oír la respuesta pero una voz muy dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera, que podría ser la respuesta que tanto había esperado por años. La Secretaria Cartwright sentía más que mero agradecimiento y amistad por Peeta Mellark, el sentimiento fue desarrollado a través de los años, más sin embargo el nunca mostro lo mismo que ella, claro que no, se casó y tuvo 3 hijos, ahora que estaba viudo menos pensaba que él le correspondería, siempre la vio como amiga, eso no iba a cambiar.

— Repetiré la pregunta — anuncio, pensando que no la habían escuchado por completo — ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes dos?

— ¿Por qué tengo que responder a esa pregunta? — contesto el candidato.

— Porque la gente tienen curiosidad al respecto — explicaba Katniss, no pasaría a otra cosa a menos de que le contestaran esa pregunta — ¿No va a dar una respuesta? ¿O no puede dar una respuesta? — insistía.

— La Jefa Cartwright es mi subalterno desde la universidad y es mi leal secretaria en jefe — Delly, quien aún no salía completamente de la sala escucho lo que en su mente tenía miedo de saber.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Eso es todo — afirmo él.

Delly y Finnick salieron de la sala, sin decir una palabra ella se retiró.

— Tenia una idea de la forma en que hablaría — es la mujer más parlanchina que he conocido jamás, se decía mentalmente el candidato — Pareciera como si no me diera una respuesta aunque lo obligue un poco, pasare a la siguiente pregunta — Cato tomaba fotos sin perder detalle — ¿Cuál es su comida favorita? — Peeta bufo, ¿entre todas las preguntas que podría hacerme, se le ocurre esa tan insignificante? — ¿Su comida favorita?

— El helado — contesto Peeta.

— ¿Qué sabor? ¿Vainilla? ¿Fresa? ¿Chocolate?

— Yo como solo sabor fresa — respondía cortante, estos sin duda eran los diez minutos más largos de su vida.

Katniss, literalmente salto de su asiento y soltó un chillido demasiado agudo para ser humano — ¡Omo! ¡También yo! El sabor fresa es riquísimo.

Las preguntas seguían y seguían….

— ¿Qué tipo de bebida prefiere? ¿Siempre canta cuando bebe? ¿Si usted bebe, se vuelve violento?

— No soy una persona que se divierte tomando alcohol.

— ¿En su opinión cuál es su parte más encantadora?

— Nunca he pensado en eso.

— Cuando ve a una mujer, ¿cuál es la parte del cuerpo en la que se fija primero? ¿Los senos?

— ¿Hay una regla que diga que debo ver primero?

— Bueno, supongo que todos los hombres son iguales — murmuro — ¿Quién es su cantante favorito?

— Un grupo, one republic.

— ¡Omo! ¿One republic? ¡A mí me gusta, también! — Otro chillido de Katniss — Primer Ministro, su estilo se parece al mío.

— ¿Vas a seguir preguntando solo cosas patéticas? — pregunto enojado, la sola idea de que ellos dos se parecieran le causaba escalofríos…

Katniss se puso seria — Hay un rumor de que fue nombrado como el Primer Ministro con el propósito de alterar la situación política, ¿Qué piensa? — lo miro fijamente buscando su autorización a esa pregunta — ¿Entonces, debería hacer estas preguntas políticas evidentes, también? Sé que otros periodistas le hacen ese tipo de preguntas más de un centenar de veces.

— Si va a seguir preguntando con juegos de palabras vamos a dejar de…

— No — le paro con la mano — ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, continuare. ¿Cuál es la caricatura favorita de Vick? — Buscaba en su mente, "caricatura favorita de Vick" pero ningún nombre venía a su mente, Katniss quien estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos no dudo en intervenir — Parece que no lo sabe — afirmo como si no fuera la gran cosa. — Entonces, ¿Quién es el ídolo favorito de Prim? — Su mirada no había cambiado, era lo mismo — ¿Cuál es el nombre del mejor amigo de Rory? — Katniss suspiro, él no sabía eso — ¿A dónde desean ir más los niños? ¿Sus deseos para el futuro? ¿Qué deporte les gusta? — soltó su bolígrafo, no pensaba incluir eso en el reportaje que le aria más sin embargo sabía que su tiempo al lado de sus hijos era casi nulo — Ahora que lo veo, Primer Ministro, su porcentaje es absolutamente como padre es cero. Supongo que no hay muchas cosas que sepa sobre los niños. Bueno, eso podría suceder. Mi padre me crio por sí mismo, así que se un poco… — recordaba claramente la muerte de su madre — Es difícil criar a los hijos por su cuenta, ¿verdad? Pero al menos mi papa solo tenía una. Usted, Primer Ministro, tiene tres, ¿no?

— ¿Ya terminaste? — toda su furia en contra de ella se revirtió, era algo más que tristeza saber que los niños no tenían un padre que nos conociera bien.

— Esta es la última pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue el momento más difícil en su vida hasta ahora?

No era difícil saber cuál, ese accidente, que le había arrebatado a la mujer que más amaba, sin embargo el no iba a decirlo para que se publicara en una revista de chismes. — Los diez minutos han terminado — concluyo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, Finnick estaba fuera, esperando a que terminara la entrevista para seguir con los deberes del día.

Katniss recogió sus cosas en tiempo record, no solo había ido a ese lugar por la entrevista, era más personal, quería una disculpa por haberla inculpado de la desaparición de su hijo sin fundamentos.

— Hay algo que le tengo que decir a la señorita Katniss Everdeen — informo Peeta.

— Espere un segundo — corría Katniss hasta su lugar, Peeta se sorprendió, no creía que alguien tuviese tanta energía por si misma — Pero, ¿Qué tiene que decirme? — Pregunto sonriente — ¡ah! —exclamo, como si la respuesta hubiera llegado de la nada — disculparse por lo que paso ayer.

— ¿Qué disculpa? — bufo ofendido, él no tenía por qué hacer nada de eso, para el todo lo que paso se lo había ganado ella por interponerse tanto en su vida — No aparezca en frente de mi nunca más. Eso es lo que quería decir.

Ella lo miro con desgana aunque conociendo su carácter era lo más que podría esperar — De todos modos, gracias por la entrevista de hoy y — rebusco en su mochila una cajita dorada con moño rosa llamativo — esto es un regalo que nosotros, Scandal News, hemos preparado para usted.

Peeta lo tomo como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, no era fanático de los regalos y menos si fuese de ella — ¿Qué es?

— Eso es… — se acercó en tono confidente a él, asegurándose que Finnick no la escuchase — boxer, ropa interior.

— Esta bien — Peeta no siguió el mismo tono que ella — Yo no me pongo boxers — le lanzo el regalo en la cara intentando borrar aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por dicha declaración, sin embargo no paro, estallo en carcajadas.

— Entonces — su estómago comenzaba a dolerle — ¿está diciendo que usa calzoncillos? — Finnick, quien disfrutaba aquella escena también comenzaba a reír — Gracias primer ministro — Peeta se sentía indignado, ¿Por qué causaba tanta gracia el tipo de ropa interior que usara? Miro a su alrededor y todos reían, solo Finnick se molestaba en ocultarlo, parecía que se había perdido el chiste de todo aquello — Entonces, usted use esto, Jefe Odair — le dio la caja mientras seguía riendo — Voy a irme — hizo señas a Cato, ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo murmurando y riendo al mismo tiempo algo sobre la ropa interior.

Finnick la observo irse, sonrió, le parecía casi imposible que esa chica le hiciera daño a cualquier persona. Recordó la forma en la que su rostro se tornaba de distintas emociones, lo que era sorprendente debido a la cantidad de tiempo que la vio. Sus mejillas color fresa, junto con su labial rosa pastel. El destello con lo que adornaban sus ojos cuando sonreía pero sobre todo, la energía que la caracterizaba.

Salió de su ensoñación sintiendo la mirada de Peeta en el — ¿Es divertido? — la sonrisa se desvaneció mostrando su cara formal.

— No, no lo es — pero sí lo era, sin embargo no podía decírselo.

•••

"¿Cuándo fue el momento más difícil en su vida hasta ahora?". La pegunta parecía no salir de su cabeza, como si disfrutara el dolor que lo asechaba cuando la recordaba. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros, los ojos azules que tanto se iluminaban con un brillo especial cuando lo veía, pero lo que más recordaba era la forma en la que amaba a sus hijos, el cariño con lo que los trataba, el pequeño rostro de Rory y Prim cuando les cantaba, o cuando tocaba el piano… todo eso fue reemplazado por el momento en que les tuvo que decir que su madre no volvería, era difícil, pero aún más porque eran niños y no entendían que su madre se había ido. Fue complicado para todos, en especial, Vick que apenas tenía semanas de haber nacido, tuvo que crecer sin el cariño de la persona que le dio la vida y por si no fuera poco él era un pésimo padre, no sabía de qué manera sentirse al darse cuenta la mala relación que llevaba con ellos, se había inmiscuido tanto en la política, quería ayudar a tantas personas que lo necesitaran que olvido que en casa había tres pequeños que lo necesitaban más.

Delly entro a la habitación sin que él lo notara, solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo hizo concentrarse en el presente — Este es el informe de la oficina del Primer Ministro solicitado la última vez — observo los papeles aunque no les ponía la atención suficiente para saber de qué se trataban — Estabas desconcertado hace poco, las pregunta de hoy eran demasiado infantiles, ¿no es así? — ella sentía cierta repulsión ante Katniss, sus motivos eran claros, no quería que Peeta se distrajera y ella lo era en toda regla — Es por eso que no tienes que hacer esa entrevista.

— No — le corto — No fue tan mala como pensé que sería… — y era verdad, aunque le costara admitirlo, la señorita Everdeen podría ser lo que fuera pero no era molesta, al contrario, contagiaba su felicidad — ¿Por qué no te vas primero? Yo acabare y luego me iré.

— Si, me voy — contesto en tono indiferente. Le molestaba que el hiciera una entrevista con la señorita Everdeen pero no la quisiera a ella de compañía para trabajar. Solo tardo segundos para darse cuenta que su molestia era algo tonta, casi había imaginado que prefería a Katniss que a ella. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sus acusaciones se volvieron algo tontas.

•••

Katniss reviso toda la información obtenida del Primer Ministro, ahora solo era solo necesitaba convertirla en el mejor artículo de Scandal News. Recordó como Peeta no podía responder a su última pregunta, decidió investigar por sí misma, era incapaz de quedarse con la duda. No tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta, aunque fuera una noticia vieja no puso no sentirse culpable ante la pregunta.

"La esposa del gobernados de la Isla Jeju Peeta Mellark, muere en un accidente de automóvil"

Oh, Katniss, que inteligente, tenías que preguntarle eso ¡Teniendo una esposa muerta! Se reñía a si misma mientras leía el artículo, ella estaba al tanto de la ausencia de su esposa Madge, más sin embargo nunca se para a pensar las causas.

Había pensado en cómo sería su escrito, algo que hiciera ver a Peeta Mellark algo más que un político más, una persona con gustos un tanto parecidos a ella.

"El Ministro Mellark quien usa calzoncillos" escribió de título. Sin supervisión, imágenes de el en calzoncillos vinieron a su mente. Estallo en carcajadas, la cosa aún seguía siendo divertida.

— No, no creo que eso sea buena idea — borro lo poco que había escrito, seguramente el ministro la quisiera matar si ponía eso.

"Peeta Mellark, amante del helado de fresa" Mucho mejor, pensó.

•••

Katniss llegaba a su trabajo, su blusa azul eléctrica resaltaba un poco entre las personas, procuraba no usar colores que se notaran a tres manzanas de distancia, pero la blusa lo valía. Su overol de cuero negro, medias de rejilla y sus amadas botas la combinaban.

— ¡Kat! ¡Kat! — le gritaba Cato desde la entrada — ¡Tu articulo tiene más de 500,000 vistas!

— ¿De verdad? — ellos dos se hacían bromas de vez en cuando.

— ¡SI! — Señalo la pantalla de la lap top, en efecto era real, 542, 364 para ser exactos — ¡Mira esto! Es una escala de 1 a 10, todo sobre el Primer Ministro.

— ¡Reportera Everdeen! — Chillaba Caesar — ¡Te daré 100% pero quédate de reportera aquí por el resto de tu vida! ¡Te daré todo en dólares!

— ¡Reportera Everdeen! — exclamo en tono teatral Finnick, quien entraba a las oficinas — En verdad eres una mujer asombrosa — dijo al momento que la tomo en sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo.

— Katniss Everdeen— ahora era Peeta, quien llegaba, con un gran ramo de flores — Personalmente te mostraré la oficina de asuntos gubernamentales del Primer Ministro — susurro mientras la tomaba por la cadera y le guiñaba el ojo de forma atrevida.

•••

Pequeñas risas salían de su boca, el guiño de Peeta era atractivo, pero sobre todo gracioso, algo parecido un tic, lo que la hacía reír. Abrazaba a su almohada, los rayos de sol por la ventana, es entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Era solo un sueño. Estaba en su habitación, con la misma ropa con la que puso antes de iniciar su artículo sobre el Primer Ministro, sola en su cama, sin tantas visitas en su publicación, ni bonos, rosas, o el tic de Peeta. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que golpeaban su puerta con mucha desesperación, froto sus ojos contra sus manos y salió en busca de aquella persona detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Kat! ¡Katniss Everdeen! — Era Cato, quien estaba a nada de dejarla sin puerta — ¡Kat! ¡Algo gran sucedió! — dijo apenas que ella abriese la puerta.

— ¿Qué? — su voz era adormecida, aun no se recuperaba de su sueño — ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mi artículo se volvió popular! — cierto, era un sueño, pero a veces pasa que son solo cosas que van a suceder, ¿Qué no?

— Oh, sí, que popular — murmuro Cato, lanzándole un periódico. Katniss esperaba ver su artículo, pero lo que menos esperaba era un recordatorio de esa noche. La noche en la que el Primer Ministro la había acusado del secuestro de su hijo.

En la foto estaban ella y Peeta, justo en el momento en que la hizo retroceder para aclarar su amenaza, cuando él estaba tan cerca que incluso parecía peligroso, solo que su rostro no mostraba furia, si no que era su mirada habitual.

"Candidato Peeta Mellark atrapado con Joven Mujer"

— Esta — señalo Cato, a la mujer de la foto — ¿Eres tú, verdad?

No sabía cómo contestar a ello, o si debía, porque, en efecto, si ella era la de la foto.

_Perdón por no actualizar cuando se supone que lo hacía, solo que el capítulo no me salía bien y no quería subir algo que ni a mí me convenciera, ¡pero ya quedo! Y es aquí donde comienza todo, espero que les guste y trataré de no tardarme en subir el próximo._

**Adelanto: **

Peeta la lanzo con la suficiente fuerza para que el pequeño cuerpo de Katniss casi cayera. — ¿Estás loca? — Siseo — Todos los periodistas de Corea están aquí y ¡¿te atreves a aparecerte?!

— ¿Cómo puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando existe esa enorme foto en primer plana? — argumento Katniss, Peeta debía entender que no era el único metido en eso — En cualquier caso, ¿Cómo puede usted? ¿Me está haciendo pasar por una mujer que puede ser comprada con dinero? — la sonrisa irónica de Katniss al igual que su ceja levantada daban aire de no tener miedo a enfrentarse a él.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — Se defendía Peeta — Eso no es posible, les dije que no lo hiciera — la idea de Delly era una fácil salida a ese problema, pero él no la tomaba como opción, no iba a mentir solo para salvarse y dejar todo a Katniss.

— Ya veo — su tono cada vez usaba más sarcasmo — ¿Sin embargo si lo discutió? ¿Cierto? — acerco su cara unos milímetros más, ya no se veía como una niña pequeña, si no como cualquiera que estuviera encantado de devolverle todos los malo ratos que le hizo pasar

— Señorita Everdeen, escuche — su tono era parecido a la súplica — Déjeme terminar lo que estoy diciendo

— Usted es una persona extraña — interrumpió Katniss — Por fuera actúa puro, recto y magnifico — su tono era fuerte, como si escupiera cada palabra en su cara — ¿Y ahora me vendara para su supervivencia? — por dentro, reía, incapaz de creer que una persona como el la insultara en el pasado

— ¿Qué? — Peeta esperaba una explicación, más Katniss no paro con lo que decía.

— Ciertamente — suspiro cansada — Uno no puede juzgar un libro por su portada — era como si no pudiera parar, por que bien podría no tener otra oportunidad para decir todo lo que se guardaba — ¿Qué me dijo la última vez? ¿Baja calidad? — ahora si rio abiertamente — Pues déjeme devolverle el favor, Primer Ministro — un paso más hacia él, bien Peeta la había juzgado mal, podría parecer débil y con mucha energía, pero cuando se enojaba, era puro fuego — Usted sí que es de baja calidad.

**¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos en la próxima**


	6. Chapter 5

— ¿Quién en la tierra lo hizo? — Acusaba Peeta — ¿Quién hizo este tipo de tonterías?

La imagen de él y Katniss ya no solo estaba en un solo diario, si no que en todos, en primera plana y por si creyó que no se podían empeorar las cosas, también en internet.

— Estamos confirmando con Marvel Quaid que el tomo esas fotografías — Delly se había puesto a investigar entre los reporteros que llenaban la entrada todos los días, cualquiera, como venganza de no obtener su entrevista deseada podría haberlo hecho, hasta dar con Marvel.

— ¿De qué sirve saber quién lo hizo? — Gritaba Peeta, eso sin duda era lo peor de todo, estar en una "relación" con esa mujer — Llama a la prensa inmediatamente y evita que la historia se propague y enfoca la verdad.

"Peeta Mellark, hay un acuerdo de vivir. Preguntas relacionadas con la verdad. Gran impacto en la política". Pues no, los periódicos se habían tomado la "molestia" de propagar la noticia como si más no se pudiera.

"— ¿No es ese un uniforme?"

"— Ese uniforme a cuadros es el mismo que mi uniforme escolar.

— ¿En serio?"

"— Creo que es un uniforme".

"— ¿No es ella una menor?"

"— ¿Peeta Mellark y una menor?"

"— ¿Incluso besó a una menor en público? Wow".

"—No importa lo solitario que esté, ¿cómo podría estar con una chica que estaba vestida con un uniforme?"

"— Estoy completamente decepcionada de Peeta Mellark".

•••

— Esa mujer — decía Brutus — ¿debería publicar también su historia?

— No hay necesidad de hacerlo — lo paró Gale, quien revisaba los diarios — La prensa la dará a conocer cuando lo crea oportuno. Peeta Mellark está acabado.

•••

— Creo que el Ministro Hawthorne es quien está detrás de esto — proponía Delly, puesto que Marvel no había sido el causante — Nadie excepto él pudo fabricar este tipo de intriga.

— ¿Tienes evidencias? — el la miro, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

— Pero…

— No hable de cosas cuando no viene con evidencias — le cortó

— De cualquier forma, tenemos que matar el rumor acerca de que ella es una menor — la cosas se ponían aun peor con ella siendo menor de edad — Debemos al menos revelarla identidad de la Señorita Katniss Everdeen, con el fin de…

— Publicar su historia solo es cuestión de tiempo — ahora quien la cortó fue Finnick — Encima d eso, ella es una reportera paparazzi especialista en escándalos — recordaba — Ayer, impropio de usted, ella incluso condujo una entrevista exclusiva con usted, ¿Nominado?

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? — inquirió Delly, todo era perfecto hasta que llego Katniss con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja a entrometerse en su vida, ¿Qué más da si ellos se la devolvían?

— Si revelamos a Katniss el otro lado solo lo malinterpretara — afirmo, como si fuera lo más obvio y ella no lo notase — el asunto en una relación inapropiada, usando este articulo como un escándalo.

— ¿Piensa que eso tiene algún sentido ahora mismo? — gruño, cansada de que nadie secundara su indirecta.

— Tiene sentido — contraataco — Ellos van a hacer que eso tenga sentido. Porque al final, en lo que las personas están interesadas no es en la verdad.

— Entonces, solo hay una manera — no se iría con rodeos, tendría que decirlo libremente si quería que notaran que tratara de decir — Tenemos que hacer parecer que a Katniss Everdeen el Ministro Hawthorne le pago para fabricar todo esto. Y enfrentarnos agresivamente en adelante.

Delly pensó que Peeta estaría de acuerdo con ella enseguida, ¿Qué otra forma rápida de deshacerse de ella que con eso? Ninguna, más el apenas y había escuchado sus palabras, no era tan mala idea, pero… no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podría seguir si mientras el ganaba ella más se hundía en la miseria. No, definitivamente no, él no era de esas personas que olvidaban fácilmente sus fechorías, no lo había hecho cuando se había puesto difícil, no lo haría ahora.

— No hay otra forma más que esparcir que a Katniss Everdeen el Ministro Hawthorne le pagó — informo Delly, con su tono falsamente lastimoso — No hay tiempo, por favor, deme el permiso.

— No puedo hacer eso — algo en el interior de Delly se llenó de decepción— No puedo permitir eso — recalco.

— Si dejamos esto solo, la confirmación no será su único problema — le molestaba la forma en la que buscaba su bienestar, inclusive el de ella — ¡Su vida política terminara por completo! — estallo.

— Aun así, no puedo permitirlo — repitió — No es no. No puedo hacerle eso a Katniss, solo para que yo pueda vivir. Pretenderé que no escuche eso de usted — dijo decepcionado.

•••

— ¿Por qué todos están tan sorprendidos en tan pequeño asunto? — preguntaba un reportero de los muchos que había en la sala.

— De cualquier manera, Reportero Marvel, ¿Cómo obtuvo este tipo de exclusiva?

— ¿Quién es esta mujer?

— Reportero Quaid, usted sabe, ¿no es así? — preguntaba otro reportero, que rodeaban a Marvel, teniendo demasiada atención sobre él, implorándole respuestas, como siempre lo soñó.

— Sí, yo lo sé — admitió como si no fuera gran cosa, encogiéndose de hombros — Pero no puedo decirles. ¿Qué pecado cometió esta mujer, no? Así que todos, trabajen duro — se levantó de uno de los sillones y camino hasta la salida, cuando una imagen fugaz de la reportera escandalosa lo hizo volverse hasta su lugar. Era ella, no había duda, su peculiar forma de vestir y su cabello cayendo en ondas poco después de los huesos de la clavícula. Tomaba su chaqueta verde para cubrir su rostro, pensaba burlarse de ella por la forma en la que la gente de seguridad al hecho de ahí la ves pasada, entonces recordó su última conversación con ella, burlándose de su forma de vestir, en especial su falda de cuadros…

La siguió hasta el elevador, para fortuna de Katniss no lo alcanzo, más seguridad estaba en los pasillos. Caminó cerca de las escaleras, cuando una mano la jalo…

Peeta.

— Periodista Quaid, — llamo un reportero, antes de que Marvel cruzara por donde Katniss y Peeta se escondían — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Oh… nada — restó importancia a su búsqueda — ¿Escuchaste acerca de la mujer de la foto? — ¿Quién, a estas alturas, no sabía de la mujer de la foto? Pero necesitaba cambiar de tema.

— Hay un rumor de que fue comprada con dinero — informo el reportero.

— ¿Dinero?

Katniss abrió la boca, sorprendida, dispuesta a chillar por una explicación. — ¿Qué diablos está diciendo ese hombre? — siseo. Peeta puso su mano sobre la boca de ella, si los escuchaban tendrían problemas, más de los que ya estaban.

— No estoy seguro — murmuro el reportero, era solo un rumor, del cual no había que fiarse — Tendremos que investigar más a fondo.

— Por casualidad… —menciono Marvel — ¿lo habrán propagado para salvarle la vida a Mellark?

— No lo sé, entremos y preguntemos.

Ambos reporteros se fueron, sin embargo, Marvel volvió a mirar a donde se dirigía, había jurado escuchar algo.

— ¿De qué hablan? — murmuro Katniss, al ver que no tenía respuesta, subió su tono, sonando amenazante — Pregunté, ¿de qué están hablando?

— Ven conmigo — ordeno él.

Peeta la lanzo con la suficiente fuerza para que el pequeño cuerpo de Katniss casi cayera. — ¿Estás loca? — Siseo — Todos los periodistas de Corea están aquí y ¡¿te atreves a aparecerte?!

— ¿Cómo puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando existe esa enorme foto en primer plana? — argumento Katniss, Peeta debía entender que no era el único metido en eso — En cualquier caso, ¿Cómo puede usted? ¿Me está haciendo pasar por una mujer que puede ser comprada con dinero? — la sonrisa irónica de Katniss al igual que su ceja levantada daban aire de no tener miedo a enfrentarse a él.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — Se defendía Peeta — Eso no es posible, les dije que no lo hiciera — la idea de Delly era una fácil salida a ese problema, pero él no la tomaba como opción, no iba a mentir solo para salvarse y dejar todo a Katniss.

— Ya veo — su tono cada vez usaba más sarcasmo — ¿Sin embargo si lo discutió? ¿Cierto? — acerco su cara unos milímetros más, ya no se veía como una niña pequeña, si no como cualquiera que estuviera encantado de devolverle todos los malo ratos que le hizo pasar

— Señorita Everdeen, escuche — su tono era parecido a la súplica — Déjeme terminar lo que estoy diciendo

— Usted es una persona extraña — interrumpió Katniss — Por fuera actúa puro, recto y magnifico — su tono era fuerte, como si escupiera cada palabra en su cara — ¿Y ahora me vendara para su supervivencia? — por dentro, reía, incapaz de creer que una persona como el la insultara en el pasado

— ¿Qué? — Peeta esperaba una explicación, más Katniss no paro con lo que decía.

— Ciertamente — suspiro cansada — Uno no puede juzgar un libro por su portada — era como si no pudiera parar, por que bien podría no tener otra oportunidad para decir todo lo que se guardaba — ¿Qué me dijo la última vez? ¿Baja calidad? — ahora si rio abiertamente — Pues déjeme devolverle el favor, Primer Ministro — un paso más hacia él, bien Peeta la había juzgado mal, podría parecer débil y con mucha energía, pero cuando se enojaba, era puro fuego — Usted sí que es de baja calidad.

— ¿eso es todo?

— No — sentencio — tengo más que decir — espero varios segundos para tomar aire — Aproveche esta oportunidad para renunciar a ser el Primer Ministro — dijo, como si no fuera la gran cosa — Que usted se convierta en el Primer Ministro no es bueno para este país para nada.

— No — debía estar loco antes de hacerlo — no puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Exclamo, no muy sorprendida — ¿Va a ver como terminar esto?

— Si — afirmo con seguridad — Porque soy de baja calidad como dijiste, voy a caminar sobre ti para sobrevivir. Haz lo que quiera yo lo are a mi manera.

— Este hombre — murmuro por lo bajo — ¡Oiga usted! ¡No he terminado de hablar! ¡Oiga! — sin embargo, él ya había cruzado la puerta.

Peeta no podía creer que esa propuesta se le pasara por la cabeza, menos el ir a buscarlo sabiendo que estaban en primera plana de todos los periódicos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su actitud, que estuviera tan enojada con el sin siquiera escuchar su parte de la historia, tomándolo por muchas cosas menos por lo que era. Aunque claro, no estaba en ningún derecho de reclamar, él había hecho lo mismo, e incluso peor. Lo que si tenía que atribuirle a la Señorita Everdeen era la forma de no dejarse de nadie. Pero ahí estaba, caminando por los pasillos, pensando en que podía hacer o decir para explicar ese momento en el parque, las opciones eran contadas, ¿Quién le creería que no había nada entre ellos dos en una fotografía tan comprometedora? Nadie.

•••

— Oí que la mujer de la foto fue comprada con dinero — preguntaba un reportero — ¿Eso es cierto?

— No lo sé — si tan solo Peeta se diera cuenta de lo buena que era su idea ahora podría estar diciendo con orgullo que sí, que Katniss fue comprada y así librarse de ella, pero no, solo tendría que conformarse con guardarlo para sí misma — No les podemos decir nada por el momento. Oficialmente lo anunciaremos después de que sepamos todo — y con eso dio con terminada la entrevista, dejarlos con la duda que hacían sus sospechas ciertas.

— ¡Díganos más!

— ¿Cómo puede parar ahí?

Caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente, si tan solo Peeta no fuera tan correcto, se lamentaba, no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Usted fue la que filtro la teoría de soborno, ¿no es así Jefe Cartwright? — Acuso Finnick, no tenía que ser genio para saber que Katniss no era de su agrado — El seguramente le dijo que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Deberíamos solo desmentirlo? — Propuso inocente — Yo tomaré la responsabilidad. No tiene que preocuparte por eso. ¿Qué hay de Everdeen? — después de enterarse de la fotografía filtrada mandaron a buscarla, antes de que los reporteros lo hicieran.

— No la pude alcanzar. Dicen que no fue a trabajar.

•••

Katniss había tratado de seguir a Peeta, se lamentó por no fijarse por donde había venido y ahora estaba perdida en el edificio, a la vista de cualquier reportero.

— Por favor pídele a los periodistas que esperen un poco más — ordeno Delly a seguridad — te llamare tan pronto como el salga.

— Lo he decidido — anuncio Peeta, después de dar muchos rodeos al asunto — Vamos.

Delly lo siguió, sin saber que esperar — ¿Qué decidió?

Katniss bajaba las escaleras, cuando escucho la voz del Jefe Delly. — Por casualidad… — la sola esperanza de que aceptara su idea la hacía suspirar de alivio.

— Sí — algo dentro de ella se ilumino — Voy a declinar — y luego todo se rompió en pedazos.

Katniss, quien escuchaba sin ser vista se sorprendió, no pensaba que fuera a tomar sus palabras tan a pecho.

— No — le detuvo Delly — no debes renunciar.

— No importa cuánto piense, es la única solución.

— Incluso así, no puedes hacerlo — no sabía que era peor, que se pusiera de lado de Katniss o que tirara todo a la basura por ella — Debe haber otra solución.

— Secretaria Cartwright…

— Por algo tan insignificante no puede renunciar a algo por lo que ha trabajado tanto — chillo Delly, sintió como su voz de cortaba.

— ¿Insignificante? — Repitió Peeta — ¿Crees que los derechos de una mujer son insignificantes?

— Pero…

— Katniss Everdeen no hizo nada, en todo caso, ella es la víctima — suspiro cansado, ¿Quién diría que la desaparición de Vick lo llevaría a esto? — Lo correcto es que me vaya.

— Aún sí eso es así… — sollozo Delly — Yo… yo realmente… Fue difícil para nosotros llegar hasta aquí… Debido a esto…

•••

Peeta salió a dar su declinación en público. Fue segado por un momento por todos los flashes, algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrado, nada fuera de la realidad.

— Comité de Transición del Primer Ministro 45. Soy Peeta Mellark. Por esta lamentable situación concerniente a mí mismo me gustaría pedir disculpas por haber causado preocupación. Desde este momento en adelante…

— Por favor, díganos quien está en la fotografía — interrumpió un reportero, el mismo que se topó con Marvel.

— Díganos — el resto de los reporteros le secundaron.

— Yo no les puedo decir eso — negó Peeta.

— ¿Ella es menor de edad?

— No.

— ¿Cuál es la razón para no querer revelar quién es su novia? — la simple palabra le causo un escalofrió — Solo dará lugar a un malentendido.

— Aun así, no puedo revelarlo— insistió.

Fue turno de Marvel de levantar la mano, no espero a que se le fuera dada la palabra, con la información que había reunido dudaba que alguien quisiera páralo, claro, a excepción de Peeta — La razón por la que no se puede revelar… ¿debo decirle a todo el mundo? — Peeta se congelo, el sabia más de lo que debía y eso no era bueno para nadie — Nominado Peeta Mellark, recientemente dio una entrevista… muy interesante — levanto una hoja de maquina con un reportaje de Scandal News, estaban perdidos… — "Peeta Mellark, amante del helado de fresa" — se escucharon varias risas entre la audiencia — La empresa periodística Scandal News donde salen con las fotos de paparazzis y noticias, ¿Qué razón tuvo para dar una entrevista exclusiva a los afectos de este tabloide que se ocupa de noticias de entretenimiento, cuando no se la ha dado a los principales diarios periodísticos?

— Nos limitaremos a preguntas que tienen que ver con el tema — respondió Delly.

— ¿Es así? — Señalo Marvel, solo tenía que esperar un poco más, para soltar la bomba — Me entre de algo realmente divertido. Esta es la primicia de Goryu Ilbo (compañía de periódicos). La mujer en esta imagen y el reportero que escribió este articulo…

— Periodista Quaid…

— No he terminado de hablar — interrumpió Marvel — ¡Estas dos mujeres son la misma persona!

— Eso es correcto — grito Katniss levantando la mano — Yo soy esa mujer — todas la miradas se fueron hacia ella, quien estaba en la puerta. Bajo su brazo, apenada cuando todas las cámaras la comenzaron a enfocar. Camino hasta donde Delly la miraba con desaprobación… casi podía escuchar a Peeta gruñendo. Subió las escaleras aun con varios reporteros detrás, captando cada momento de ella, como si fuera a desaparecer. Saludo a la audiencia inclinando la cabeza, siguió avanzado hasta llegar a donde estaba Peeta.

— Espera, ¿Por qué estas…? — Katniss le sonrió haciéndolo callar.

— Hola, soy la reportera Katniss Everdeen de Scandal News — no parecía tan buena idea ahora que estaba en frente de todos — Yo soy la mujer de la foto por la que todo el mundo ha sentido curiosidad. Es vergonzoso — admitió con una sonrisa y frunciendo la nariz, cosa que hacía de pequeña cuando tenía que confesar algo — Pero, el Primer Ministro y yo — Peeta la miro gruñendo, ¿esta mujer cuando aprenderá? — ah, sigue siendo un candidato, ¿no? — Se disculpó — Nominado Peeta Mellark y yo… — tomo el brazo de Peeta, pegándolo a ella — ¡Nos amamos!

Y bueno, es corto sí, pero es aquí donde empieza toda la acción, actualizo antes porque estoy de vacaciones desde hace un mes D: ha sido terrible, y lo peor es que aún me queda otro mes y una semana, si mis cálculos son correctos, y hace dos días me llamaron de un trabajo, y comencé hoy, así que tendré menos tiempo para actualizar.

Saludos, nos leemos en la próxima!

**Adelanto: **

— ¿Son los principios tan importantes? — Dijo sin inmutarse — Para poder proteger sus principios, ¿está dispuesto a tirar todo lo demás? — eran las mismas palabras de Delly — Nosotros, la gente que se ha reunido para usted al Presidente que no nomino como Primer Ministro, los ciudadanos que esperan, ¿todos ellos son insignificantes para usted, candidato a Primer Ministro?

— Jefe Odair…

— ¿Qué hay de la reportera Everdeen? — Literalmente grito — ¿No decidió renunciar debido a ella? Si renuncia así, la reportera Everdeen se convertirá en la amante, en el mejor de los casos o peor, será recordada como la reportera que daba favores sexuales como soborno. En vez de eso, ¿no sería mejor para ella ser la heroína que se enamoró del Primer Ministro?


End file.
